The Boy Who Stoll My Haert
by DontTouchMyTea
Summary: kaname, now back again at the school is in search for anouther companion. one to fill the other half of his haert. but he dosent need to look far, expecualy when the said person just crashes into your classroom. kanamexEdward
1. Chapter 1

**hmmmm...just wrighting this chapter and then seeing if you guy's like it. if you do ill continue it! i do not oun anything**

* * *

><p>"Envy!" the blond Alchemist shouted at the walking palm tree. Edward had been in this world for what? Two weeks and still he found no sign of his….<em>dad<em>. He had been on a train heading to a town said to hold weird being's, but then Envy decided to drop by and say hi. And now he had no idea where he was! All that he knew was that he was hurtling tords a brick wall. He somersaulted in air and pushed off the wall with his feet almost slicing Envy's head off.

"Ha! Pip squeak! You can't kill me!" Envy froze and his body changed form to Riza "Fullmetal, please!" Ed hesitated and that was all Envy needed. charging, envy stabbed Ed in the chest and sent him flying into the wall once again, but this time Ed couldn't stop himself, so he went through the wall and into the room behind

"SHIT!" Ed cursed as he stood up his stomach healing with red lightning, one of the many Things Truth did to him was make him immortal, and that's what Ed thought, he couldn't die. Well that was only part of it.

"Fullmetal!" came a screaming voice as a black blur hit the blond slamming him agenst the oak door's of the room. Ed was able to block this attack with his arm

"Not today" he said, as he pushed the palm tree away jabbing him in the side and slicing upward, there was a high shriek and Envy changed figures again. Into a form Ed wished he would never see again, into that blooded and deformed thing, that he tried making that sinful night with his brother, where everything went all wrong. He barley registered hearing the screaming in the room his mind to focused on the thing in front of him.

**"W-why, Ed? W-why couldn't you b-bring me back…my son"** the thing started moving towards him, but he didn't move, he was stuck. Suddenly he snapped out of it when he heard someone say the word monster.

"How dare you remind me of that night!" Ed screamed snapping his gloved hands, makeing a spark witch soon became a flame comsuming the thing on the ground and wached as the thing started screaming in pain

**"Why!"**

_Snap_

**"Why?**

_Snap_

**"WHY!"**

_Snap, snap, snap, snap, snap,_ and he continued to snap his fingers together out of rage and pain until there was nothing left but ash and the last word said from the little green thing left be hind

"Why…..you?"

Ed stood there and soon found himself falling back his head feeling groggy, and was surprised to feel to strong arm's catch him. And then the world went dark.

_**~~kaname~~**_

"Now class we will be learning-" kaname tuned out the lecture coming from the teacher as he looked at his book's. Yuki had gone away to their cottage home saying something about "I know you love me, but I do not see true happiness in your eyes." And then she left saying she wont come back till I find another mate side's from her that will bring me joy.

_How frusterating_

_**Bang**_

Kaname stood up as the wall in the class room came down. And everyone heard the first word that the stranger said.

"SHIT!"

He watched as a blond male stood up, his stomach healing, which caught the eye of most of the students there, soon though a blur hit the boy making him fly back once again a clanking noise filled the room

"Not today" the voice said…it was so heavenly to his ear's, the hatered laced in that voice. Yes, Kaname was bie and he was proud of it, he wasn't scared to show it because well to say its bluntly he didn't care if it was male or female as long as he loved them.

He stepped forward to help the boy when to his surprise the blond man pushed the thing back. Many glances came his way asking the silent 'do we move?' question he simply raised his hand to tell them to wait they nodded and all looked back to the site suddenly scream's filled the air mostly from the female population in the room Idol one of the few male's. the thing that closely resembled a palm tree had turned its self into a bloody corps'. It began to speak and it's voice was so grotesque that it made his blood freeze ((can it do that?)) he realized that one or two of the weaker vampire's where now throwing up and suddenly He heard idol say

"M-monster!" that made him scoff but he was right the thing was a monster, he turned his attention back to the golden boy only to be surprised once again

_'I think I like this boy, he has yet not to fail in surprising me'_

The boy had snapped his finger's. just snapped but still harsh and deadly flames consumed the beast it screamed **_why_** in agony, but still the male kept snapping, his eye's showing no mercy and how that did temped kaname vary much.

_'he will be mine!'_ Kaname finally thought in his head, he had found someone to fill his empty void in his heart.

The flames stopped and so did the snapping. Realizing the boy was about to fall Kaname ran up and caught him. Signaling to the vampire's in the room that they can do what they pleased. Kaname picked up the mystery boy, who Stoll his heart, bridal style and carried him out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>so...howed you like it? so should i right anouther chapter or not!<strong>

**Dont touch my tea!**


	2. Chapter 2

Reading my stats and realized "Hay! i havent updated this one!" then i realize that i have had this chapter ready for like a mounth now so...sorry about that..

Dont Kill Me!

Alice: Sigh

who are you?

* * *

><p>Blood everywhere.<p>

~~0~~

"Fullmetal!" Mustang.

~~0~~

"Brother!" Al.

~~0~~

"Ed!" Everybody.

~~0~~

"Son!" … Dad.

~~0~~

I'm so sorry

~~0~~

"NOOOOOO!"

~~0~~

The white figure in front of him smirked, "Hello~ mister, al-ch-e-mist~!"

~~0~~

Ed's eyebrows raised "What deal"

~~0~~

"Fine" Ed's voice rang throughout the white expanse, lashing back at him in mockery of his decision

~~0~~

Black

~~0~~

"Mommy!" a young voice called

~~0~~

'No, run away!'

~~0~~

"Sir?" the girl tilted her head to the side with a smile on her face

~~0~~

'Oh god, I'm so sorry'

~~0~~

"What, what are you doing mister?" the smile was soon replaced by a frown and a spark of fear started in her eyes and voice.

~~0~~

'I'm so, so, so, sorry'

~~0~~

"Stop! d-"

~~0~~

'Please, forgive me.'

~~0~~

Blood

~~0~~

So much blood

~~0~~

I had to run, far-far away.

~~0~~

I couldn't stop.

~~0~~

I became a doctor.

~~0~~

"Pipsqueak!" Envy smirked as he stopped in front of Ed's train seat.

~~0~~

"It's all your fault! You killed them!" Envy stabbed Ed in the gut.

~~0~~

Ed lurched out his sleep panting, a thin coat of sweat covered his body and soaked his clothes, his bang's stuck to his face. Glancing around the room he realized that he didn't know where he was.

"I'm glad you're okay" Ed spun around quickly facing the voice, only to find a pair of red eye's right in his face.

"Fuck!" Ed jumped out of the soft bed that he was laying on, back stepping until the back of his knees hit something behind him, making him flip back on the red couch. A thick silence filled the room till it was abruptly cut with a velvety chuckle, Ed just moaned sitting up rubbing his back.

"Oww! Don't laugh!" Ed snapped throwing a black pillow at the face of the person who laughed with great accuracy.

"Oomph!" a muffled cry came from the corner. Ed's smirk spread across his face.

"Serves you right!" he stopped and watched as the figure stepped into the beam of moonlight that filtered through the windows.

Ed suppressed the urge to whistle at the form. The man had dark chocolate hair the waved around his face, his eye's a rich red, and his skin was slightly tanned. Ed's eye's traveled down the elegant body, down and down. Ed stopped himself from blushing when he realized the man had a certain…problem. Why? That was beyond Ed.

"What's your name" the voice almost entranced Ed, but Ed was able to snap out of it.

"Why?"

"Because I want to know the name of the person who broke a hole in the middle of the school possibly?" the man sat next to Ed.

Ed blushed and looked away, pouting "Edward Elric" the man hummed in satisfaction.

"Edward? That's a nice name…" Kaname looked at Ed and paused when he realized that the boy's face was twisted in pain. "Edward?" he reached his hand out.

Ed slapped the hand away "I'm fine." Sighing Ed rubbed his belly "Sorry, I'm just a little hungry." ruffling his hair he leaned back huffing out some air.

"In that case-" Kaname was cut off by a knock at his door. Ed's Eyes snapped to the door, as Kaname answered it.

~~0~~

Kaname finally closed the door turning around with a glass full of red liquid in his hand 'Wine?' Ed thought. Kaname sat the cup down on the table next in front of them that was also cluttered with paper. "I asked if Idol could get you some food"

"Oh. Um, thanks"

After a while the door was opened and a blond bounced in holding a plate of food. "Idol" Kaname greeted.

"My lord!" Idol chirped, handing Ed the plate who eagerly took it out of his hands and proceeded to stuff his face. Idol smiled and watched happily as Ed eat. "I'm glad you like it, Its my first time ever cooking! I had to have Ruka help me though. There's basil, and meat, and this whole bottle of…" Idol stopped and began thinking. "Ruka said it was called tobacco sauce." Ed froze along with Kaname. Suddenly Ed started to flail around grasping his throught, harshly panting, his eyes started to look for something to drink. They locked on to the glass Kaname placed on the table.

Ed lunged at the cup wanting to quench the burning down his thought. Kaname and Idol just watched frozen as Ed tipped his head back and chugged the red liquid some of it dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Sighing Ed placed the glass back down still panting the pain of tobacco sauce ebbing away. "I am never! eating your food again!" Ed snapped. Kaname and Idol both just stared at the empty glass.

"Oh my god" Idol chocked out. Kaname turned to Ed while pointing at the glass

"Do you know what that was?" Ed shrugged and grabbed the glass again sniffing it. Suddenly his eyes grew big.

"Oh. My. God" Ed started to hyperventilate. Kaname hurriedly pushed Idol out the door locking it behind him.

Ed was panicking "No…not again..Never again..I'm sorry..so, so sorry." He was clutching his Head. Kaname stopped in his tracks in front of Ed. Realization hit him.. bending down Kaname looked at Ed's golden eye's. Then down his face to the soft red lips and then the trail of blood running down the side of his mouth.

'He needs a distraction. One I'm too willing to give.' Kaname glanced down at the blood once again..He hadn't had dinner yet.

* * *

><p>DUNDUNDUN..DUUUNNN!<p>

So how did i do?


End file.
